


Soulmate

by EighthPrincess



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EighthPrincess/pseuds/EighthPrincess
Summary: Out of all the things that could have triggered their memories, neither thought it would be a can of Coke.





	Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> Allons-y-to-hogwarts-713 posted a picture of a can of Coke with the words "Share a Coke with your Soulmate" on the side. She asked for Captain Swan or Cheleanor and I ended up writing this. First time writing for The Good Place, so let me know if the characterization is okay or if you see any really terrible errors, because this is unbetaed.

Chidi stared at the can of coke in his right hand. The one in his left merely wanted him to share with a friend, but the one in his right wanted him to share with his Soulmate.

It felt like a memory just out of reach. Soulmate. His brain began the familiar routine of grinding a fork in a garbage disposal, but he wasn’t sure why. He decided to blame Eleanor, since she was the one who had wanted the soda to begin with. She had actually said “please” this time, so he had agreed.

Eleanor. He had only met her a few weeks ago when she barged into his office at St. Johns, but suddenly he was sure he had known her before that.

“Eleanor? I’m Chidi Anagonye, and you are my soulmate,” he could distantly hear himself say. And something clicked.

She was here. They were alive again. Michael had convinced the Judge to give them a second chance and she had found him again. Just like she always did. He entered his office quietly and watched as she ran a hand through her hair and flipped through one of the books they were going over.

Like it had the last time he made this decision, the grinding in his head came to a sudden stop. He walked over to his desk and set the drinks down. Then in one smooth motion he turned to her, cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.

It was soft and sweet and perfect. He had a moment of panic when he realized that although he remembered, that didn’t necessarily mean she did. He pulled away, but before the stomachache could fully form, she smiled at him and there was a knowing look in her eyes.

“Chidi?” she asked, reaching out to touch his cheek.

“Hi,” he said.

“Do you remember?” she asked. “If you don’t, we’re just going to blame that on me being dizzy.”

He laughed. “I remember. You found me.”

Her face scrunched up in thought. “Yeah, but I had help. Michael was in a bar-you know, he kind of looked like that dude from that old bar show?- and he said something about owing each other. It’s amazing I remembered that, cause I was really drunk. Anyway, I googled it, it led me to your videos and I felt like I needed to be here.”

“So, what now?” he asked. “Do you think Jason and Tahani are alive again too? Jason’s probably in Florida, but where would Tahani be? Or maybe we aren’t alive at all, maybe it’s another test.”

“What I want to know is how did you figure it out? You kissed me into remembering, but what made you remember?

“Oh,” he said, sheepishly. He reached for the can of coke and handed it to her.

She studied it for a moment, smiled, set it back down and launched herself into his arms. They never did get back to studying but he was okay with that.


End file.
